Cold Black, White Water
by S'revan
Summary: DISCONT. So for some reason, four guys working in a flower shop have to do balence training. Of course, Jusenkyou isn't really cursed, and the lady Himitsu is a human being... right?
1. Kitties Need Practice

Insert standard disclaimer here. 

Now this time, I have more to say. This story crosses one of my versions of Weiß Kreuz with a future Ranma 1/2. Therefore, let me explain some things. 

**Original Characters** include Himitsu, Makizeen Lightbringer, Ilde, Jiita Akugumi, and Rin and Naoki Sagura. (Also Ruth, Yepa, Kimberly, Orla, Bryn, and Min, but they get explained in the story and the others do not.) Himitsu is Kerry Sullivan in disguise; her hair is irridescent black and even braided is too long for its own good, her eyes are amber, and she pretends that her right arm is a metal prosthetic. She acts as mother to Schuldich and Ilde and loves randomly appearing out of nowhere to frighten everybody witless. Makizeen seems to be two things. One is a female Farf. The other is Lucifer's daughter. She carries his mark (on her forehead at on her chest, about half way down her sternum) and, as with Cain's mark, one knows exactly what it is as soon as you see it. She usually keeps it hidden, however. She also learned to smile from her father, and thus it can be very upsetting if you're smart enough to tell what it's doing to you, which most people aren't. Maki likes Ran / Aya-kun because of his uncommon coloring. Ilde is Schuldich's twin sister and looks almost exactly like him. (Schuldich's real name is Christian, Chris for short, by the way) She was involved with Farf when he was still Jei, then got involved with Crawford, then Farf again, and now is together with both of them. You can tell I like her. ^_~ 

Jiita, Rin, and Naoki are all characters I pulled from another version of Weiß Kreuz, one where several characters are reincarnations of Rurouni Kenshin characters. Jiita is Tokio, Rin is Misao, and Naoki is Sozo. Chou's reincarnation, Yô, might show up or he might not. But that isn't really important. Jiita is fascinated with her own wounds and mortality. She also has extreme claustrophobia and is a master of many sword schools, including Hiten Mitsurigi and Tennen Rishu. She's a mercenary and was temporarily hired by Schwartz. However, when Ken accidentally opened her up with his bugnuts, she fixated on him and now won't leave him alone. The Saguras, on the other hand, were temporarily hired to aid Weiß in an attempt to even the scales.

**On the Ranma 1/2 side of things**, it's been a year since the Saffron business. Kuno and Nabiki have graduated and moved on to college; Ranma and Akane are seniors. They're also nineteen, but hey, I can't make everything work together. (See, supposedly, from Here's Ranma to Saffron was two years. If Kuno and Nabiki were 17 at the start, they should be out of high school by then (since they're 19 at the end), but that doesn't seem to be the case. Therefore, there's an extra year of school or something.) In the year since Saffron's defeat, the pools have come back, but they're not the same ones as before. 

---------------------

**Cold Black, White Water**

NOTES:  
= Japanese  
blah = Chinese (Mandarin or Cantonese, whichever you wish)  
~blah~ = English  
^blah^ = German  
**blah** = sending

Part 1: Kitties need Practice to Balance Houses

---------------------

Kritiker wants us to practice our balance, Aya said sourly. They're sending us to some training grounds in China.

Do we have a choice? Yohji asked.

Not really, Manx said, appearing in the doorway. You can go or you can leave the group. And you all know the only way to quit is dying.

Yohji sighed, running a hand through his hair. Well, I guess we've got no choice. Will you be going with us?

Only to see you there and back, she replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya's going to China? Can I go too? Maki asked. 

I wouldn't if I were you. Firstly, Himitsu said, Kritiker doesn't know of you and wouldn't approve if they did. Secondly, your father wouldn't like it if Jusenkyou were to claim you as a victim.

Can I at least warn him?

Himitsu's eyes sparkled with mischief. 

It was reflected in Maki's. Oh. I see. She smiled. 

What's going on? Ilde asked from the kitchen.

Something interesting's going to happen!

Ilde raised an eyebrow. That's not how Brad saw it.

Brad is human, Himitsu said, and faded away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manx said, overriding the guide. Here's the idea: first, just move from pole to pole to ground and back, without getting wet. After a couple of days, try sparring over the springs. You'll be staying nearby, but avoid the Amazons at all costs. They have some pretty nasty laws. See you in three weeks!

Aiya! Honored customers no should go on poles! Very bad if you fall in spring.

Then we won't fall, Aya said.

Orders are orders. We don't have much choice about this, Ken added. 

The guide was upset, then shrugged it off. If they were going to be stupid after his warnings, then it was their responsibility. He just wished he still knew which springs were which. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took them only a little while to find their balance, but since they'd been given a couple of days, they didn't start sparring just yet. Surprisingly, Ken was the most at home on top of the tall poles. 

On the fourth day, they prepared to spar. The legend (which Omi had looked up and related to them) was just a legend, after all. The guide repeated his warnings, and was ignored. After all, magic wasn't real, was it? If they'd known Himitsu better, they wouldn't have been so certain. If they'd ever been to Nerima, they would have been more wary. But they didn't and they hadn't, and so it was only a matter of time until they fell. 

Yohji caught Aya with his wire, but overbalanced and they fell into two springs. The guide reflected that he now knew two of the springs – or he would, as soon as they resurfaced. Yohji burst up, gasping for breath, then screamed when he saw breasts on his chest. Aha number one. Aya joined him a moment later. He didn't look different at first, but then three tails started lashing about and ears perked up from where they had been flattened. Aha number two. 

Aiya! Honored customers fall in Spring of Drowned Girl and Spring of Drowned Fox Demon! Very tragic story of –

Shut up, Aya growled, pulling himself out of the spring and then helping Yohji out of hers. 

Omi stared at his teammates, then lost his footing and fell into a third spring. Aiya! Spring of Drowned Wolf! the guide cried when he saw what emerged. 

Why do you say Aiya all the time? Ken asked, curious. 

The guide shrugged. It what I suppose to say.

Oh, I see. Ken hopped further away, towards the other side of the springs.

Aiya! What you do for?

What are you doing? Aya asked at the same time. 

Well, it's not exactly fair that you all have curses and I don't. Now where's a spring that looks interesting?

He eventually stopped and jumped into a spring that used to be very special. The guide held his breath, then cried out in relief. Aiya! Mr. Customer jump in Spring of Drowned Very Big Cat!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hot water, huh? Ken said when he could speak again. You're lucky, Yohji. You stay human.

You chose to be cursed, Yohji muttered. 

Guys? We weren't supposed to get wet ever, right? Omi asked, worried. So we failed to do that. And they can prove it, because of the curses. Would they want to keep us, knowing that we couldn't stay balanced on poles for even a sparring session? Especially now that we change with cold water?  
Aya shook his head. So did Ken. 

If there's a weakness, Kritiker gets rid of it, even if they have to kill their own agents, Aya said. 

That's true, Yohji agreed. So I guess we won't last much longer than the rest of these three weeks.

That's saying that we stick around and just let them kill us. If we get out of here and hide out long enough, we'll be able to start over and be fine.

But where will we go? Omi asked. 

Many people go to Nerima, the guide said, seemingly out of nowhere. That where greatest martial artist is. He defeat Saffron when phoenix god want take Jusenkyou away. Much Honored Customer no like that because it mean he no get cure.

Is there a cure? Omi asked again, a thought occurring to him.

The guide shrugged. Spring of Drowned Young Man. But no know which spring that spring. Business with Jusendo and Saffron first dry up springs, then mix them up super big time. Spring of Drowned Girl was Spring of Drowned Panda. Spring of Drowned Fox Demon was Spring of Drowned Girl. Spring of Drowned Very Big Cat was Spring of Drowned Yeti Riding Bull and Holding Eel and Crane. He shrugged again. Spring of Drowned Man very hard to find, because so many people want.

Aya said a little too loudly. We'll stop by Okinawa, then go to the USA for a while, then hide in India. Nerima is just too obvious. He dragged them off, then whispered harshly, We're going to Nerima. We need to talk to that martial artist, but the guide mustn't know. Got that? They nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, how goes it? Ilde asked. 

Oh? How so?

They have curses and are moving to Nerima because they think Kritiker will kill them.

That's perfect! Himitsu, you are a genius.

I know.


	2. Darling Ukyou

Part 2: "My Darling Ukyou," Wailed the Lamp Post

---------------------

Nerima was a very interesting place. That is, there wasn't any other word to describe it politely. Ken winced as a stop sign flew by them, wailing something about a darling Ukyou. 

They continued on their way. Soon, a boy in a spotted yellow bandana with a huge pack and a red umbrella asked them the way to Furinkan High School. They didn't know, so he asked the way to Nerima. 

This IS Nerima, Omi said, confused. 

It is? I made it! Oh, Akane, this must be the power of love! He paused. That was a stupid thing to say. Jeeze, Ryoga, work on your speeches, he muttered, wandering off. 

Because a car could be traced they walked. They had rooms at a nearby hotel, but Aya felt driven to find these martial artists, Omi wanted to check out his new school, and Yohji and Ken figured they'd better find a place to open a flower shop, or something like that. Now that they weren't under Persia or Kritiker, it would be their real job. So now they were plodding ever closer to Furinkan High School and its surrounding crazies. 

The sign went wailing by again, only this time it was a turn left sign. Ken winced again. 

They passed Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, which looked comfortable, and the Cat Café, which looked exciting. Three stores down was an empty shop. Yohji and Ken stopped by to negotiate and make arrangements to move in. Aya and Omi continued on to Furinkan, to sign Omi in as a new student. 

All de boys be gettin' de buzz cut, the Principal said, only to get his face mooshed. 

That again? Ranma asked from his place on the Principal's head. I feel sorry for this school when I get out of here. Jumping down and casually tossing the Principal through a window and into Juuban, he turned to Omi. Just ignore him, he said. The entire Kuno family is insane. The only thing he could hurt is your hair.

Omi reached back and tugged on a few strands. he said hesitantly. I, uh, noticed Are you a martial artist?

Ranma said proudly. I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, also known as Anything Goes Martial Arts. Any particular reason you're coming here?

We came because we're looking for you, Aya said. 

Oh great. Do you have a sister? Did Pops promise you anything? Or are you just here to kill me?

Omi and Aya looked at each other, then at Ranma again. 

None of those? Ranma asked, relieved. For the past three years, everyone I've met either wants to kill me or marry me. It's such a relief to meet someone who doesn't want to do either!

The Jusenkyou guide referred us to you, Aya said.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. 

Aya sighed and settled for glaring at nothing. 

I fell in the Spring of Drowned Wolf, Omi said. Aya fell into the Spring of Drowned Fox Demon. Two others were with us. Yohji fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl—

Another aquatranssexual! I'm not the only one!

You fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl?

I was pushed. And it's all pop's fault. He can't even read Chinese. Anyway, what does the fourth one turn into?

Omi gulped. He got the feeling he was way in over his head. Ken fell into the Spring of Drowned Very Big Cat.

Don't let him transform near me, then, Ranma said. I went through the Cat Fist training, so I have severe ailurophobia. You really don't want to be around when I go cat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what are you gonna put up here?

Well, we worked before as florists

But florists have no need for balance training, Ranma said. Don't worry. A lot of us have secrets around here. But it's one of the safest districts, as long as you don't mind having a high repair rate. The only real crime is Happousai's panty-thieving.

Of course, Happousai had to come at his name. Ranma, my boy! You just have to try this on! he cried, splashing him and holding out a bra. 

Rrrgh! I'll get you, old man! Ranma yelled, chasing him off. Soon, she was joined by many women waving impromptu weapons, plus some men, a pig, a duck, and a shriveled thing that cackled as it pogoed around on a stick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry bout that. Ranma said, dripping wet and male again. Hey, if you guys are hungry, would you like to come back to the Tendo dojo? I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind the extra guests.

We really shouldn't—

Ah, come on! You'll probably get to meet the rest of us, anyway.

Thank you, Aya said. We'll get Yohji and Ken and come over.

I'm going with you, Ranma said. I'd like to know where you guys will be. He followed them to the shop and met Ken and Yohji. Ken he liked immediately, but he made a comment about how Yohji reminded him of someone named Mikado Sanzenin. From his tone of voice, it was not a compliment. 

So who's this Sanzenin? Yohji asked. 

He's a guy who's very well aware of his charms. To date, he has kissed over a thousand girls, including my female form. (Yuck.) He also tried to kiss Akane, my fiancée. But that's another story entirely and explains why he and Azusa Shiratori aren't the Golden Pair of Martial Arts Skating any more. And if you wanna hear it, you'd better come have dinner with us.

An odd invitation, but the four young men accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One dinner and much chaos later, they tried to sleep. None of them could. Ken missed Jiita, Omi missed Nagi, and Aya had to admit that even with Nerima's chaos, life seemed dull without Maki. Yohji, for his part, stared at the ceiling for half the night before coming to a decision. 

**Schu?**

**What are you doing still awake, Yohji? I – oh. So that's what Maki was talking about.**

**Maki knew?**

**Yeah So did Mama, but neither would say anything.**

**Of course not,** Himitsu said, joining the conversation. **What good is a surprise if you spoil it?**

**Did I really have to fall in the Spring of Drowned Girl?**

**Drowned Girl?** Schuldich asked, suddenly very interested. **Bet you look sexy as hell as a girl.**

**As a matter of fact, he does,** Himitsu said. **Besides, it was getting boring. Ranma and his see that kind of chaos as normalcy, and were getting bored too. In any case, Schwartz needs to move to Nerima. I swear, distance doesn't just make the heart grow fonder, it also turns everybody into insomniacs!**

**Not everybody is awake, Mama,** Ilde said. Her sending was fuzzy, as if she'd just awoken. **Chris, go back to sleep. You're keeping me up.**

Schuldich agreed reluctantly and cut the connection. Reassured, Yohji was just dropping off when Himitsu whispered into his mind, **Don't worry, kid. You're safe.**


	3. English

Part 3: English Holds Many Secrets from Japanese Schoolboys

---------------------

Good morning class. I'm your new English teacher, Mr. Crawford.

Ranma wondered why Omi slapped his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you see the redhead that just walked by? Daisuke asked Ranma at lunch. Was she hot or what? Do you know her? Can we have her?

No, I don't know her, Ranma said, irritated. Why don't you ask someone else?

But you always know who the hot babes are! C'mon, she's not another fiancée, is she?

Well, she is engaged to be married, in a way, Omi said quietly from Ranma's other side. 

No way! You lucky! Hiroshi said, turning on Ranma. 

Ow! Stop it! She's not my fiancée, you guys!

That's right. She's mine, the new English teacher said from behind them. Daisuke and Hiroshi, yes? You should have better manners.

It's okay, sir. They're like this all the time. I don't really mind, Ranma said. 

They might hurt you.

Not me! I'm a martial artist.

No need to demonstrate. I understand, Crawford said, cutting him off. Just then, the redhead returned and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

There you are! she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Did you sense the trouble these two were brewing too? ~Jei's upset.~

~Oh? What is it this time?~

~Well, I'm upset too. Why are you even working here?~

He shrugged. ~Secret suggested it. Why are we speaking aloud?~

Now she shrugged, and glanced at the quartet of boys nearby. ~To give them something to do. After all, they're supposed to be learning English, aren't they?~

~Yes, they are.~ He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, returning the favor. ~You'd best be getting back. I don't want to have to resort to Maki.~

~See you tonight, then.~

~See you.~

What was that about? Daisuke whispered.

Crawford gave them a look. If you want to know my secrets, then work harder on your lessons. He left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi opened the door to the new Kitty in the House flower shop. 

What is it?

Guess what? Maki caroled from behind Omi. We're here! She ran around the startled boy and leaped up onto Aya's back. 

Maki, get down, Aya said calmly. Was this what you wanted to say?

Omi nodded. Crawford's the new English teacher and Ilde made an appearance too.

Schu came around and was being annoying earlier today, Yohji commented over his shoulder. How do these girls find out about us so fast?

Maybe because you poured on all your charm talking to the ones who came yesterday? Ken said dryly.

It's good for business, Aya said. If you're not buying anything, please leave!

Maki said. Even me? She'd yet to get down.

Even you.

Maki responded by tightening her hold on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maki had been insistent enough that she wound up staying the night in the little apartment above the shop. She'd assured them cheerfully that Ilde knew not to expect her back. She'd also looked directly at Ken and winked. 

He'd blushed, thinking of Jiita's words. If you try to run away, I'll make sure you won't be able to. He wondered what she was planning.

He found out the next morning, when she opened the door to his room at 3:00 am and told him, at gun point, that he would either marry her or die. He wisely chose to marry her. Jiita rewarded him with a kiss for that, then told him to get dressed and carried him off to find a priest. 

So, when he opened up shop at 6:00, he was a married man. Women are strange, he muttered. 

Hm? What do you mean? Yohji asked.

I thought that Jiita would hate marriage, given her first husband. But this morning, she just burst into my room and

Married you?

Yohji gaped. He had not been expecting that. So you're married now? 

Ken looked glum. I don't understand her.

I don't think anyone does. Yohji said gently. Not even Schuldich or Ilde.

I do, Himitsu said, popping down from the ceiling and scaring them witless for a moment.

After recovering himself, Yohji gave her a dry look. You understand everyone, he said.


	4. Other Self

Part 4: The World Through Another Self's Eyes

---------------------

Do you want to see what you'd look like, had you fallen into the Spring of Drowned Girl? Himitsu asked. I can show you.

She pulled a full-length mirror out of nowhere and presented it to him. Aya looked into is, and saw himself. Or rather, herself. At first she glared coldly, as he was wont to do, but then her eyes warmed and she looked ready to smile. 

Mindful that it was just a mirror, Aya assumed that the same expression was on his face. Hastily, he corrected it.

She smiled fully and waved a little.

He intensified his glower in a conditioned response before the look faded into confusion.

She laughed.

Even more startling, he could hear her laugh. she said. My name is Ruth. I'm your female self.

My what? Aya asked.

She is an exact copy of you, Himitsu said, with the exception of being female. In other words, she is your clone. More specifically, your heterogendered clone. Creating them is a hobby of one of mine. That same piece of me is the one who raised Ruth and her fellows.

Fellows? Then there were more of them?

Himitsu said, pleased. It really should be better if you voiced your questions aloud, but never mind. I'm in a generous mood.

Both Weiß and Schwartz have female selves,' as it were. Two, you already know, although I did not create them. Having first raised Ilde and then met Maki, I decided to let the rest of you have them as well. They form a group called Rot, led jointly by Yepa and Min. Their adventures are as interesting as yours, and I don't regret them one bit.

Thank you, Secret, Ruth said wryly.

Aya blinked.That's my name in English.

Himitsu made the mirror smaller, so that it showed only Ruth's head and upper torso, then handed it to Aya. Because Maki likes you , and because it seems you can think well, I'm giving this to you. When you feel you need to talk to Ruth, pull it from yourself. At the end of your conversation, let it dissipate. You will know if she wants to talk to you. With that, Ruth faded, the mirror faded, and Himitsu was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schuldich was surprised when he felt the level of rage radiating off of his sister. Both she and Maki were seething. Apparently, the little old man named Happousai had not only raided their drawers and taken panties, but he'd fondled them both. Getting angry himself, they devised a plan. 

Happousai went bouncing down the street, chortling and thinking of those two young women who had moved in recently. They really were a treat. And there was something special about them He'd have to pay them another visit. Speaking of which, there was the white-haired one.

He leaped at her, only to stop just short as she pulled up her bangs and down her shirt and he got a full view of those marks. 

she snarled, and suffer!

He fell back in fright, and Ilde, hidden completely by the force of Schuldich's mind, took the opportunity to twist his thoughts into a never-ending circle. He stood there shivering and terrified, and didn't notice or resist when a mob of women beat on him, or when, later on, the police arrived and carted him off to the strongest cell they could find. 

Tired but triumphant, Maki went to eat some ice cream, Ilde retreated to her lovers' arms, and Schuldich went to pester his favorite kitten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dammit, Schuldich! Leave me alone for a bit, will you?

But it's so much fun to annoy you, Yotan, Schuldich smirked from his position on Yohji's bed. You know you'd rather I tease you than that you be bored.

You say that every time, Yohji said, sinking to the floor in exasperation. What do you want this time?

I'd like to see your girl form.

Whatever made me mention that in your presence? Nonetheless, he got up and tested the glass of water by his bed. Just cool enough.

Himitsu distracted you. I would have known anyway.

I know. Yohji dumped the water on his head and glared at Schuldich. You're helping me clean up, she said. 

Schuldich met her gaze lazily, but then his eyes widened and he looked away sharply.

What is it?

**Something Mama told me about,** Schuldich replied, his mind-voice oddly thick. **It's very rare among humans because it requires telepathy and there's only one chance every 500 or so years.** He started quoting Himitsu, her voice and another, older, wiser one overlaid on his. **Heart to heart are lifemates bound. Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes. It's called Recognition.**

this is it?

** yes.**

Schuldich looked at her again, startled. 

I guess we're really very lucky.

You don't mind?

Why should I?

He chuckled dryly. Despite your current appearance, you are really a guy, and a ladies' man at that. I'd like to think of us as close but this

Soul to soul, Yohji said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. That means nothing else matters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ilde smiled and buried her face in Farfarello's neck.

What is it?

Chris. He's found his One.

Like you have your Two? Brad asked from behind them.

Something like that, she replied, keeping her head where it was. Only we forced our bond. His bond forced him.

Farfarello hugged her. But he's happy?

She chuckled.

Then so are you. And that makes us happy.

Brad agreed, sitting down and wrapping them both in his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yepa fell back with a very startled look on her face. Snarling a split second later, she looked around to see if anyone noticed her slip. She was alone. Secure in her loneliness, she let herself fall back into the chair. What had that been? Something to do with Yohji, probably. Considering some of the other things she'd felt from him, she shuddered to think it would be something he repeated often. But it wasn't something so simple as being betrayed again. She was probably safe from that ever happening again. Probably. 

She sighed. At least that one had an overtone of happiness. 

A knock disturbed her reverie, and she paused a moment to make sure of the ice in her expression, before calling out to enter.

Smiling, purple-haired, brown-eyed, and ever-youthful, her mother bounced into the room and surprised a hug out of her. Hey! Kerry-sama and I thought you might like to know what that was. She then proceeded to explain what had just happened in the world parallel to theirs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cursing himself for a fool should it not work, Aya reached somehow into himself' and pulled out the mirror. He blinked at it for a moment, amazed that it had worked. Then Ruth appeared on the surface. 

she said, looking surprised herself. You wanted to talk?

I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream, he responded. 

Oh. Well, it wasn't.

I know.

Is there anything you want to talk about, or are going to stare at me for a while, she said, somehow cheerful again. She reminded him of his old self.

Spurred by her comment, he said the first thing that came to mind. Yohji's been acting odd recently. 

Ruth laughed. He just got Recognised. Of course he's acting strangely.

What's that?

Recognition is when two people's subconsciouses get together through telepathy and decide that they would be ideal mates. Then they yell at their hosts at the top of their lungs that they're mates, and don't stop until it gets acknowledged and acted upon. Usually, it happens between a man and a woman (and not among humans at all), but it seems that Yohji's girl form and Schuldich would make one hell of a kid. So they're Recognised.  
Aya sighed and pinched his nose. So now we're really connected to Schwartz.  
Ruth scowled at him. There's nothing wrong with them. I work with two of their female selves, remember? Bryn is so sweet and calming, and Min is an extremely kind and ideal leader. I love them both to pieces.

Wait. Bryn and Min. And you're Ruth to go with Ran

That's right.

So those are the female Crawford and Nagi?

In that order, Ruth said, smiling. I'm guessing that in 5 years, Nagi will be a truly great guy. I'd love to get together with him, but She sighed. I'm so much older than he is. What will everyone think? She laughed at his dumbfounded expression, and winked. 

Disgruntled, he let the mirror dissipate. 


	5. Tame Wolf

Part 5: Tame Wolves Speak Mindfully

---------------------

A full two months passed between the time that Crawford became the English teacher at Furinkan and the time that Nagi Naoe joined Omi in the junior class. 

Omi whispered. What took you so long?

We can't all appear at once, you know.

Omi took notes for a minute. Then, Why couldn't you have come before Crawford?

Tsukiyono. Do you have something to say to the class?

Just telling Naoe that I'm glad to see him again, Omi said solemnly.

And this couldn't wait.

Not really. Sorry, sir.

Alright, Tsukiyono. Just pay attention from now on.

Yes sir.

**Um. Nagi?**

**What?**

**You can hear me?**

**Of course.** Nagi seemed to be caught between amusement and irritation.

**Oh.** 

The bell rang, signaling change of class.

**So what was it you wanted to ask?**

**I was just curious about something silly.**

Nagi smiled, reached over, and grasped Omi's shoulder. Then his arm dropped and they walked on.

All de boys be gettin' de buzz cuts! All de girls get de bowl cuts! the Principal's voice rang out over the speakers. 

Class stopped instantly.

In the middle of wails, snarls, and cries of, Not again! two people moved against the flow and steadily towards one particular office. Omi and Nagi followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm tired of this, Ranma said. He and Akane were confronting the principal. Piles of broken hair shears surrounded them, stolen by Ranma and broken by Akane. Principal Kuno had nothing to protect him. He stepped back and jerked open a door just as Omi and Nagi came up behind the other two students. 

Cats rushed at them from the door behind the principal.

You may have taken my shears, but I'll have you yet, Saotome, he cried. Ranma backed slowly away from them, but found the way blocked. The principal pulled out one last pair of shears and advanced. 

Nagi frowned, but saw no reason to investigate. Omi was just confused. 

The principal was a step away from his prize when Ranma yowled. Akane turned, shoved Omi and Nagi out, and then ran out herself. 

What was that? Nagi asked calmly.

He's gone cat, she explained. I'll snap him out of it once he's trashed Principal Kuno.

**That's actually what I wanted to ask you about,** Omi told Nagi. **Did he try to shave your head too?**

**Schuldich removed the thought from his head before he could voice it.**

You are so lucky, Omi whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Persia looked at the Saguras evenly. He did not allow any emotion to bleed through his face or his voice.

You want them killed? Naoki asked.

Including your nephew?

Persia sighed. 

Rin looked at her husband for a moment before facing Shuuichi Takatori again. 

That is not your business.

She raised an eyebrow. We don't have to take this job.

He sighed again. They have left Kritiker. It was understood from the beginning that should they desert, they would die.

Including your nephew? Naoki repeated. 

Only a slight pause gave away the lie. 

Naoki and Rin looked at each other a moment. Very well, Naoki said. We will find them.

Thank you. Persia let out his breath. How much?

Standard. Up front.

Mr. Takatori nodded, relieved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma looked warily at the white-haired girl that stood smiling before her. She scared her in a way that only cats could. 

You're Ranma, she said. 

I am. Who are you?

I'm Makizeen the Lightbringer. But please call me Maki. She smiled again and shivers ran down his spine. He felt himself being compelled against his will to like her, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't help but like her. He felt himself smiling back. Maki. How do you know of me?

Aya and the other guys got warned against letting you start a fight in their new shop. It's called Kitty in the House after the old one.

? Oh! The new Jusenkyouites. So you're following them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um, Nagi?

Will you have time to talk after school.

I think so.

Okay. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi waited for Nagi patiently. The other boy had been called to stay behind and help a girl struggling in mathematics. It wasn't much longer before he should be out. 

Unfortunately, water found him before Nagi could. 

A few minutes later, Nagi exited the building. He looked for Omi, but couldn't find him. 

**Nagi?**

Nagi looked at a shadow.

**It's me. I got cursed.**

**Come on out. I'll take care of it.**

Slowly, a smallish, light brown wolf crept out of the shadow, holding Omi's pack in its teeth and looking hopefully at Nagi. 

Nagi blinked. **Omi?**

**Yes?** The wolf looked miserable. 

**You're rather cute.**

**Huh?**

Nagi burst out laughing. He knelt and wrapped his arms around the wolf Omi's neck. Good to see you, he said out loud for the school's benefit. He pulled Omi's pack from the wolf's mouth, unslung his own, and then got onto Omi as though he were a horse.

**Go on to the flower shop.**

Omi obediently started walking, but he complained in his mind. **This was your idea of taking care of things?**

**Hey, I'm improvising here. I think it worked out well. Now everyone will know to contact me if they see you wandering around.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ilde laughed again as Nagi made an extravagant story out of the deal with Principal Kuno. Nagi, you should either write these down or record them. That was hilarious!

Nagi laughed back, pleased and flattered. I guess. It wasn't very funny at the time, though.

That kind of insane person is nothing but trouble and irritation. He'd be better off dead, Crawford grumbled. 

Farfarello's eyes lit up. Can I? he asked.

Crawford looked at him for a moment, before returning to his dinner. If no one sees you, he said.


	6. Flowers

Part 6: Flowers for the Principal of the Thing

---------------------

Girls crowded into the Kitty in the House. Among their number, today, were Akane, Ranma-chan, and Maki.  
Ranma said once she could get close enough.  
Hey. So this is your girl form, huh?  
Yeah. I got splashed on the way.  
Are you buying anything? Aya interrupted.  
Ranma made a tsking noise at him. I'm getting Akane some flowers. Calm down.  
Yohji cleared his throat. So, anything in particular that you want?  
Ranma shrugged. Dunno. It's up to her.  
Pansies, I think. And violets?  
That will go well with your hair, Yohji said, smiling charmingly at her. Akane blushed.  
Unfortunately for Yohji, Ranma chose to soak him with a hose. She looked a little surprised at the abrupt transformation, but snarled anyway. Look, Akane's my fiancée. Keep it to yourself.  
Yohji turned her devastating smile on Ranma. Not to worry. I'm taken myself. It's just a habit.  
A girl approached them just then. Are you Yohji?  
Yohji smiled at her. I am.  
The girl looked disappointed. I thought you were a guy.  
I am. Yohji's smile grew wider. I have the same curse as Ranma.  
The girl smiled and blushed. I see. Um can I—  
I'm sorry, Yohji broke in politely. I've got to help these two first. I'll see to you later, okay?  
But I wasn't—  
If you're not going to buy something, then leave, Aya boomed out. He gave Yohji an understanding look and quickly ushered most of the girls out of the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Principal Kuno was found in a pool of his own blood by the authorities Monday morning. It was decided that he'd killed himself with one of his own razors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chinese, Greek

Part 7: Chinese Customs are Greek to Cats

---------------------

Oh great, Ken thought to himself. He'd been splashed with cold water and was now an official Very Big Cat. To make matters worse, he could see Ranma coming around the corner, although Ranma had yet to see him. And he knew that he didn't want to see Ranma go cat personally. That once in front of Omi and the entire school was enough for him. He dashed off, knocking a few people over in the process. 

Letting out a sigh as Ranma ran past, leading Ryoga home again, he looked out of the alley entrance to make sure that he hadn't caused any accidental damage. Unfortunately, Shampoo had been knocked unconscious when he barreled into her in his haste to avoid Ranma while she had been rushing towards him. With a mental sigh, he worked her onto his back and carried her to the Cat Café. 

Cologne gave him some hot water and a spare set of clothes, then somehow managed to wake Shampoo up. Nodding at Ken, she said, He defeated you.

Shampoo looked upset for a bit, then steeled herself. With a not-obviously-false expression of adoration, she cried, You I love! and glomped him. 

Ken shrank back and gently disengaged himself. Sorry, Shampoo, but I'm already married.

To who? she asked. It looked like she'd have to kill someone after all.

That would be me, a new voice at the doorway said. She strode into the room, the sword at her side clanking slightly. My name is Jiita Akugumi. I'm a mercenary specializing in assassination.

Do you have children? Cologne asked cautiously. 

Jiita shook her head. I can't. I made sure of that after my first husband.

Shampoo looked at Cologne. The elder nodded almost imperceptibly. Jiita, I kill! she cried, charging forward with her bonbori. 

The next thing she knew, she was face first in the wall with a cold blade at her neck. This is a warning, Jiita said coldly. You only get one. Next time, I will not stop at your neck. For now, she pulled back and sheathed the katana, then bent down to pick something up off the floor. Be grateful I keep your hair as my trophy and not your head.

You realize that, having defeated a member of the Amazons, you must now die, regardless of your relationship with Ken. Cologne stated. 

Jiita only looked at her. And that is reason enough to attack a master of both the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu and the Tennen Rishin Ryuu?

The Amazons—

Keep in mind that Ken will avenge me if I am killed.

—can overcome—

Not to mention my friends and partners. They include two telepaths, a precognitive, a telekinetic, and Lucifer's daughter.

—any odds. We are—

And Himitsu.

—the greatest – oh. Would she really?

Jiita smiled. I do not know. She might if her children asked, though. They are the two telepaths.

What just happened? Ken asked. I don't know much Chinese.

I was explaining that it would not be a good idea to kill me, Jiita said, calm as ever. Do you think Himitsu would avenge me?

Jiita is not scheduled to die until long after I have left this plane, Himitsu said, suddenly there. Nor is Xian Pu meant to marry Ken Hidaka. But, by all means, try if you wish. It will be amusing either way.

Cologne nodded. Very well. Then Jiita will meet me in lot number twenty-six three days hence. If she can defeat me, I will accept her as an Ally of the Amazons, and as such, both the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death will be annulled.

Jiita bowed and pulled Ken out of the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly said, suddenly staring out into space. Wonder what that was. Do you know, Bryn?

You should ask Mama, Bryn said quietly. She'll be coming in the door by the time I finish speaking.

True to the prediction, D'arcy opened the door just before Bryn finished the last word. she said cheerfully. Kerry-sama— ahem! Lady Himitsu sent word again. Here's what's been going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In lot number twenty-six (coded thus so as to insure privacy), Cologne hopped down from her staff as Jiita appeared. 

It is useless to go against the lady Himitsu's predictions, she said. As such, let us not bother with this fight, Honored Ally.

As you will, Cologne, Jiita said. I would regret your death as surely as I would my own. I bear you no ill will, and I was not paid to kill you, thus it would have been a waste. May you double your lifespan before you die. She bowed and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! So you're an Ally of the Amazons now?

That's great! Maki cried, glomping Jiita. They don't like me.

That's because they know who you are.

Maki cocked her head to the side in apparent thought, but then smiled again. That same compelling smile sent small shivers through Jiita, but they were ignored through long practice. Oh well. How's Ken?

Very tired. Jiita grinned in memory.

Maki giggled. Do you know where Aya is?

Oh. Thanks anyway. She skipped off to bother someone with more patience and less intelligence. 


	8. Legal

Part 8: Lawful Demon-Spawn In Love

---------------------

Maki finally found Aya in his rooms. Shutting the door behind her, she gently picked the book out of his lap and replaced it with herself. She then wrapped an arm around his neck and balanced the book in her lap so that he could still read it if he chose. 

With a sigh, he shut the book and tossed it to the side, content to sit in silence for a while. Finally, he said, I guess you just won't leave me alone, will you?

She shook her head against his shoulder. 

Does it matter that I'm cursed?

I haven't even seen that form, she said, letting herself be distracted for a moment.

Aya sighed again, picked Maki up, and set her down again on his bed. He reappeared a moment later with a glass of water, which he upended over his head. His fox demon form was about a foot taller. His red hair stood out in sharp contrast with the nearly white skin and light fur, and his tails were tipped in the same color. His eyes were the same violet as well, but there was a golden sheen to them, and his hands were clawed, his clothes different, and his feet bare. He waited in silence for her judgment.

Startled, he looked at her. 

This curse' of yours is nowhere near as significant as my mark. I'm Lucifer Morningstar's daughter, and very probably immortal. Does that bother you?

He swallowed. Not really.

This form is just as beautiful as your human one. I have no problems there. And although it is appearances that first attract attention, it's the soul that really matters. I don't care about your curse.

Thank you.

They stared at each other as the sun set and the light dimmed. Finally, Aya disappeared into the kitchen again and returned human. He sat on the bed next to Maki and simply held her. After a while, Maki leaned back to look up at him. Ran? We should get to sleep.

But neither moved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya felt a tug at himself, and pulled out the mirror. Hello again, Ruth said, smiling. Something important happened last night. What was it?

Instead of answering, he tilted the mirror so that Ruth could see Maki, still sleeping within the circle of his arm.

I see, Ruth smiled again, then faded from the mirror. He let it dissipate with a thoughtful expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoki grinned at Rin as he put in the call from the phone booth. It was disguised to look like it was from his cell phone and he was recording it as well. She grinned back at him.

"Hello?"

"Mission complete."

Persia sighed in relief. "Good. Then they're dead?"

"No."

"What?"

"We found them. That was the mission. Mr. Takatori?"

"Yes?"

"Nothng." He winked at Rin: all needed information gathered.

"Where are they?"

"The turning over of information was not included in the contract. Besides, if you knew that, you'd just send more assassins after them. Correct?"

"That's not your business."

"Of course it is. Or would you rather hire us to kill him?"

"Would you? How much?"

"Well, let's see. You want to hire us to kill four young men. They are Yohji Kudou, Mamoru Takatori (more commonly known as Omi Tsukiyono), Ken Hidaka, and Ran Fujimaya, who goes by his sister's name of Aya."

"Yes."

"And how would I recieve payment?"

"I'll write you a check that can't bounce."

"Would that be as Shuuichi Takatori or Persia of Kritiker?"

"Whichever one you prefer."

"I'll think about it. Goodbye." He hung up and extracted the tape, grinning again. "C'mon, love," he said. "Let's get this turned in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Mr. Sagura," the chief of police said, shaking Naoki's hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, as always."

"The same here. Being a legal assassin does have its perks."

The chief laughed. "I prefer to think of you as an undercover agent."

"If you like."

"I've got a new job for you," the other man said, turning serious. "Will you keep an eye on those four young men, and make sure they've quit for good? Any investigations into 'Himitsu' would be a bonus, of course."

"I really like that idea," Rin said softly.

"Then we'll accept."

"Thank you."


	9. Duck Duck Goose

Part 9: Questions, Ducks, and Answers

---------------------

"Hello!" Rin yelled, bounding into the empty shop.

"Hello," Omi replied.

"Did Persia send you?" Aya asked.

"Nope," she said cheerily. "He tried to have us kill you, but we like you too much for that. They don't even know where you are."

"Good. Are you staying?"

"Yeah," Naoki said, joining his wife. "We'll be staying nearby."

"Good," Aya repeated, just as Yohji-chan walked into the shop.

"Hey, I thought you'd be closed by now," she said, before noticing and glomping Rin.

"Who are you?" Naoki aksed.

"That's Yohji. Obviously, Persia didn't tell you why he wanted us dead."

"Something about leaving Kritiker."

Yohji sighed. "Well, we've got curses. that's why we left." Although she didn't yet know if the Saguras were going to attack or not, she seemed perfectly relaxed.

Naoki noticed this. "You seem awfully calm fo rnot knowing if we'll kill you or not."

Yohji just smiled. "I've got protection. Besides, Schu told me what's going on."

Schuldich appeared behind her and wrapped an arm about her waist. "We were on our way home when she noticed that you weren't closed up yet and wanted to check," he explained.

Rin looked confused.

Omi laughed. "You may have found us, but it seems you didn't watch long ehough. Yohji and Ken have moved out, and Maki's moved in. We run the shop together because it makes money better when there's four guys and no girls."

"Four handsome guys, you mean," Rin said.

Omi blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, they certainly seem to have broken up," Rin commented when they got home.

"Aa. So all they need is an eye. Himitsu?"

"Yes?" Himitsu said.

She laughed and helped them out of their facevaults. "I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted?"

"Do you always appear at your name?"

"Only when I feel like it."

Naoki sighed. "Well, we want to know about you."

"Then ask."

"You'll tell me?"

"My job is to answer questions."

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"Himitsu."

"Who are you really?"

"That's a secret."

"Are you human?"

"In part."

"Do you lie?"

"Depends," she said.

"Are you lying now?"

"No."

"Why do you hang around Weiß and Schwarts?"

"I like them?"

"You like them?"

"Yes."

"And that's it?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Why do you like them?"

"They're interesting."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Probably."

He sighed and rephrased his question. "What else should I know?"

"Many things."

"Such as?"

"Your name is Naoki."

"What?"

"That's something you should know."

"You are soooo annoying."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Ilde was so startled, she spoke aloud. Then she started laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" Stll with that same slightly-glazed look in her eyes that said she was sending over a distance, her laughter died down to a grin.

Then she broke it off and tured to her lovers. "Persia's been arrested and Kritiker got shut down."

Farfarello just grinned, but Brad raised an eyebrow. "The newcomers?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't let them know we know."

^Of course.^ Ilde grinned again.

"And don't speak German!"

She laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So. You seem to have had a run-in with Himitsu-style questions and answers. Yes?"

"I have," Naoki said cautiously. "What is it to you?"

"She's very evasive, and tends to answer questions literally. However, she never lied during a session. Outside of it, everything must be taken with a grain of salt. I wish you luck."

"Who--"

"Goodbye." The phone clicked. Naoki slowly put it down, thoughtful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Cat Cafe:

"Back to work, Mr. Part-Time!" 

Mousse was not a happy duck.


End file.
